skylandersminiadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shattered Mirror
'Chapter 1: The Truth of Death' Once upon a time, a young Leopard named Leopardeon (Leo for short) and a Dog named Max lived in peace until Kaos and Hektore attacked, Leo and Max were turned to stone and banished to Earth and was separated from there Portal Masters. After they defeated Kaos and Hektore they joined the Skylanders and never gave up to find their Portal Masters. "'''Maxamus!" shouted Leo,'"what?" Said Max as he ran to Leo "Look what I found!" said Leo. '"'Its the Shattered Mirror!" said Max '"If we can use our powers we may be able to fix it!" said Leo. As both used there power the mirror was fixed. '"Leopardeon, whats happening?!" asked Max, '"WE FIXED IT!" Leopardeon screamed loudly as the mirror levitated with a purple and pink glow around it. "Let's show this to the other Skylanders!" said Max. "I see Leopardeon and Max" said Hugo "we haven't seen them in days" said Cynder "Hugo, are you sure its them?" said Spyro. "Good morning everybody" said Leopardeon, "Look what we found!" said Max "is that the shattered mirror?" said Spyro, "yes!" said Max quickly. "Now you can find your Portal Masters!" said Torch, "not exactly" said Leopardeon. "We have to go to the Relic Castle Garden on Chaos Island" "oh great" said Spyro. "Lets go!" said Max. When the Skylanders reached there, Leopardeon sent up the mirror then said "we have to wait for the portal, do anything you want until it opens". Spyro went to explore then he found something "did someone die here? I guess so," then he read the name on the stone. "No, this can't be!" he said as he flew to the castle. Once he reached there he said "Leopardeon, I saw tombstone with your name on it" Leo has a surprised look on his face. "I think I should tell you, once when I a cub, I had 2 brothers, the good Leopardneo and the evil Leoparddark, when I was at school, my evil brother used to think that I was weaker then him. One day he cheated by getting help from his friend Choloax, Max's evil brother and killed me" Leopardeon explained, "How sad.." said Cynder. "Then how are you standing in front of us?" asked Spyro, "good question, my friend Relix the Phoenix revived me" said Leo. Mean while, on a farway island a mysterious voice yelled "finally he will die, muhamuahamuaha". Back at Chaos Island, "it's ready" said Leo, "NOT SO FAST LEOPARDEON!" a mysterious voice screamed, "Leoparddark?!?!" Leopardeon exclamied. '''Chapter 2: A Family Reunion "AH, MY HORRBLE BROTHER BECAME A SKYLANDER!" said Leoparddark, "how unbelivable! I thought the council killed you!!!!!?"said Leopardeon "I have been revived from the gate from the shattered mirror..." said Leoparddark. "Quick we have to go to my sisters!" said Leopardeon "Now you have sisters? what else? a pet?" said Spyro. "Well, I do, Aurora the Owl" added Leopardeon "ok?"said Spyro. "We're here Lepardasky, Lepardapsy, where are you?" asked Leopardeon. "Up here brother!" "you are here!"said Leopardeon to Lepardasky {pronounce le-parda-sky and Lepardapsy {pronounce le-parda-si "HOOT"" said an owl, Ah, Aurora how are you girl?" said Leopardeon. "HOOT" said Aurora. "So whats the problem?" asked Lepardapsy, "Leoparddark came back to life and will destroy Skylands once and for all" said Leopardeon. Leoparddark walked towards the group, "Where do you think you're going?!" said Leoparddark as he jumped towards them. Leo was attacked, he got up and fought back "Why do you this brother!?" said Leopardeon as swiped his claws agenst Leoparddark's face. "Because you betrayed me!" said Leoparddark. "What are you talking about?!" said Leo. "When you were a cub, I was one of your greatest friends, but you just wanted to be with that Max guy! and saying that i'm weak, and useless, mostly because of this... I killed you!" said Leoparddark. "And for the price you pay.. I will kill you once agian!". "No!" said Leo as he backed towards the wall. "Torch stop him!" said Spyro, "right!" said Torch as he used his fire powers to over Leo in a fire shield. "Thanks Torch" said Leopardeon. Suddenly, the mirror broke into tiny pieces as a beam of light came out of it. "No, this can't be happening!!!" said Leoparddark. "Its the shattered mirrors' power... only it can stop Leoparddark!" said Max. "Come on team! use are powers to stop him!" said Leopardeon. Spyro and Torch used their Fire Breath while Cynder used her electric powers while Lepardsky and Lepardapsy used their air powers while Aurora used her magic while Leopardeon and Max used their chaos powers on Leoparddark. Leoparddark used his dark fury to cover the whole Chaos Island in darkness. Leo couldn't see anything. "Leoparddark, where are you?" said Leopardeon, "Here, brother, now that you're weak, I can destroy the world! soon Skylands will be mine!" said Leoparddark. "You're not gonna get away with this!" said Cynder. "Brother, please forgive my mistakes, I will never do them again.. I was dumb, leaving you like that... please forgive me." said Leo, Leoparddark soon had flashbacks of all the fun things he and Leopardeon did together, he thought that he could give Leo one more chance to be his friend... "brother, i'm sorry too, I was dumb in thinking I was stronger then you, I should have known that I shouldn't have said those rude things to you... now I understand that being evil is wrong. I must return home now, there is family and friends waiting for me, and I mustn't be late for them...Goodbye..." said Leoparddark while Leopardeon was sending him into the mirror. "Bye bye brother Dark... ". The mirror opened and a beam of light came out of it, Leoparddark was turning into ashes as he was being sucked in the light, soon, he was gone, and the mirror fell to the ground. "Well, it was worth it" said Leopardeon with a sad look on his face. Leo picked up the mirror that fell to the ground. "Follow your dreams" the had written on it. "Follow your dreams? what does that mean?" said Leo. "Leopardeon, its ok, you'll find your Portal Master someday..." a mysterious voice said. THE END Category:Fan Fiction